Decodificando AMOR
by Symphonie K
Summary: Você sempre fora submissa a algo que não compreendia, hesitava a cada vírgula, não é mesmo? No entanto, você preferia ocultar cada objeção, apenas para manter seu sonho imaculado. l Misa-centred l Fluffy l One-shot l Presente para Misa Amane l


_**Decodificando A-M-O-R**_

**Disclaimer: **Death Note não me pertence, porque se pertencesse, a Takada morreria da forma mais dolorosa o possível após muitas horas de tortura com o BB. 8D  
**Gênero: **One-shot, romance (absurdo), FLUFFY (OMFG), drama e Misa centred.  
**Nota: **Minha beta tá sem word, então, não tenho beta. Qualquer erro, rere, me perdoem.  
**Nota²: **Fic de presente para Misa. Era para ter postado antes, mas aí a bosta da net caiu e eu viajei, de qualquer forma, feliz natal e ano novo para todos, atrasado. 8D

* * *

_"No more sorrow_  
_I've paid for your mistakes  
Your time is borrowed_  
_Your time has come to be replaced  
Your time has come to be erased"_

(Sem mais sofrimento. Eu paguei por seus erros; Seu tempo chegou para ser emprestado; Seu tempo chegou para ser substituído.)

**No more sorrow – Linkin Park**

* * *

Ela sabe que está sendo desagradável naquele lugar.

Ela sabe ele que odiaria vê-la ali.

Ela sabe que está frio e que não deveria usar roupas tão extravagantes.

Ela sabe disso tudo.

Mas ela não se importa.

* * *

Ela continua somente sorrindo.

Sorrindo e andando como a modelo que é entre as mais variadas lápides terrivelmente cinzas.

Ela sabe que não devia agir assim na frente dele.

Mas ela não se importa.

* * *

Você sabe que ele não te odeia.

Ele apenas é ocupado demais para você.

Ocupado demais para lhe dar alguma razão para continuar a esperá-lo tarde da noite com uma roupa incriminadora.

Isso não é ódio.

Você prefere pensar dessa forma ingênua.

Você prefere camuflar os fatos tão claros expostos a cada palavra que ele lhe murmura.

Palavras de amor sem significado.

Palavras sem sentimento, você não consegue entender aquilo.

Seu subconsciente não compreende, você hesita a cada vírgula.

Mas prefere ocultar cada objeção no fundo do seu ser.

Apenas para continuar em seu alegre sonho de princesa.

Você realmente gosta de acreditar nisso.

Mas cada palavra inaudível que você absorve te faz lembrar que isso é puramente falso.

Que você é o branco perdido no meio do negro.

No meio do negro das suas roupas.

No meio do negro das suas crenças.

* * *

Você gosta dos anjos e das esculturas dos túmulos.

Você sempre gostou de coisas inusitadas.

Você sempre gostou de algo religioso.

Como o crucifixo que você carrega.

Como todos esses anjos brancos em meio tantos corpos sem um único resquício de vida.

Desde pequena você entende isso.

Desde o enterro dos seus pais.

Você lembra de ter visto todos esses anjos da última vez que veio a um lugar assim.

Você sorri ao lembrar que quebrou um pedaço da asa de um desses anjos brancos.

Você não gostou de vê-los morrer.

Você preferia não ter visto.

Você preferia manter seu mundo fantasiado imaculado.

Mas ao conhecer o cemitério, tudo valeu a pena.

Você gostava de se ver ali.

Você gostava de se imaginar como um anjo branco com auréolas douradas e asas divinas.

Asas que lhe permitissem voar para longe de tudo, _voar para a outra dimensão dos seus sonhos imaculados. _

Um anjo em meio a tantas mortes, em meio a tanto negro e tristeza.

Seus pais sempre disseram que te amavam como obrigação.

Desde cedo você não entendia aquelas palavras.

Você nunca entendeu o significado de amar.

Mas você preferia responder que também os amava.

Só para não haver discórdia.

Você nunca gostou de brigas.

Você sempre fora submissa.

Submissa a algo que não compreendia.

* * *

Yagami Light  
28/02/1986 – 28/04/2010

Aquele letreiro estreito em mais uma lápide cinza.

Você vê e logo pensa que é igual a todos os outros.

Mas então percebe que não é.

Pois é o nome dele que está escrito.

Você, então, percebe a semelhança.

Todos que sussurram palavras de amor para você, morrem.

Talvez você nascera para não entender o que significa amar.

Não há tempo de entender.

A punição por tentar lhe ensinar é mais rápida.

_Mais rápida que você._

Você se agacha e coloca uma rosa vermelha sobre a lápide.

"A rosa é a flor da paixão."

Você sempre escutou isso da sua mãe.

"Mas por que rosa vermelha?"

"O vermelho é a cor da paixão."

Você nunca entendeu.

_Mas você odeia brigas, certo? _

Você apenas assentia.

E assim permanecia.

* * *

Ele percebeu essa característica tão sua.

Ele se aproveitou disso.

E você fingiu não notar.

Você não o odeia por tal motivo.

Você permite que algumas lágrimas desçam pelo seu rosto pálido.

Você chora porque ele também não foi capaz.

Nem mesmo ele foi capaz de lhe ensinar o que é tal paixão.

Você não o ama.

Você não o odeia.

Você não sente nada por ele.

Ele é apenas importante para você.

Já que não existem verdades, você se agarra ás mentiras.

Misa não queria ser má.

Você se agarraria a qualquer fé.

Mas, a verdade é que não existe uma fé verdadeira.

Ele te dava uma fé para continuar se viciando.

Uma fé falsa, _mentirosa. _

Era isso que ele simbolizava.

Você o respeita por tentar, e agora que ele foi punido por isso...

você apenas anda até o grande portão negro da saída do cemitério.

Você nunca foi inteligente.

Você sempre precisou que alguém a guiasse.

Isso é normal.

_Afinal, você sempre fora submissa, certo?_

Você sai a procura de alguém que possa lhe guiar.

A procura de alguém que possa lhe ensinar o que é paixão com palavras verdadeiras.

_E que não seja punido por isso._

* * *

**N/A:**  
Eu gosto da Misa –desvia das pedras-. Só acho que a seiyuu dela é uma azarada. Imagina, ter aquela voz, que desgraça?  
Bem, é, o Light/Raito quase nem teve participação aqui, mas isso porque eu estou em profundo ódio por ele, então, òkiz bgs amëgas.  
Fluffy, fluffy! Nunca pensei que faria isso! Bem, até que não ficou ruim! Eu gostei! 8D [/inédito] Parabéns, Misa! –festa-  
Eu acho que deu pra entender também o motivo pelo qual ela diz que ama o Light, pelo menos na fic. Talvez porque ela saiba que os outros ficam felizes quando você diz que os ama, e por isso ela fez isso com o Light, mesmo que ela não entenda o motivo disso.

**REVIEWS OU SEU RIM SERÁ ARRANCADO POR FORMIGAS. Òó** (WTF)


End file.
